


Just Between Cousins

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (But it's chill. The vikings didn't care.), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, after breakup comforting, hiccstrid breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr.Astrid breaks up with Hiccup without telling him why, and Hiccup goes to Snotlout to talk. Snotlout thinks he knows just what to do to help him feel better, and it's a bonus that Hiccup is attractive and now single.





	Just Between Cousins

Snotlout was surprised to find Hiccup to be the one who had been knocking on his door. His cousin didn’t pay him visits often, unless he was going to reprimand him for something, but it seemed like it was late to do that. And Hiccup wasn’t looking angry either. If Snotlout had to put an emotion to him, he’d say he looked thoroughly distraught and even confused.

“Hiccup?”

“Can I come in, please?” His voice was quieter than usual. Something definitely wasn’t right.

“Yeah, sure.” Snotlout stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. “What’s up?”

Hiccup rubbed at his bicep, gazing down at the floor. “Can I sit?”

Snotlout was definitely curious as to what was bothering him. Sure, he sometimes liked to aggravate Hiccup, but if there was something legitimately wrong, he wanted to be there for him.

“Of course.”

Hiccup sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace, and Snotlout sat across from him. Hiccup wasn’t looking at him, but at the crackling flames instead. Snotlout waited for some sort of an explanation, but he said nothing.

“Sooo, what happened?” Snotlout prodded, putting his hands on his knees and leaning in to try to make eye contact. “You’re not the kind to just come and visit me for no reason.”

Hiccup inhaled shakily, finally met his gaze, and Snotlout was surprised to find tears of all things glistening in his eyes.

“Astrid broke up with me,” he said quietly. He wiped at his face, erasing the tears before they could fall, sniffed.

Snotlout was stunned by this news. He sat back, furrowing his brow. “Um, what? You guys are - I mean were - like, all over each other. Why’d she do that?”

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Hiccup broke eye contact again, shrugged. “She didn’t tell me. She said she needed time to think of how to explain.”

“How long ago did this happen?” Snotlout was still shocked. He had gotten annoyed with Hiccup and Astrid as a couple sometimes, and he had to admit that he was jealous of the both of them, (Astrid more so than Hiccup), but that didn’t mean he wanted them to be unhappy.

“An hour ago I think,” Hiccup replied. “I’ve just been thinking over everything I could have possibly done wrong, and now I’m wondering if maybe I didn’t do anything right to begin with, and I just feel like I suck.”

Snotlout frowned. He knew what that kind of self-deprecation could feel like. He’d felt the same when Tuffnut had broken up with him. That was still fairly recent too, having only happened in the last month.

“Hiccup, you don’t suck,” Snotlout told him. “You’ll just have to wait for Astrid to explain it to you, alright? Maybe you’ll talk it over and get back together.”

Now Hiccup looked absolutely crushed. He reached into the pouch at his belt, withdrew something and held it out to Snotlout. He recognized it as the betrothal gift he’d given to Astrid.

“Does this look like we’ll end up working it out?”

Snotlout didn’t know what to say to that. So this was a little more serious than he thought. Hiccup still had his hand outstretched, so Snotlout took the necklace, thinking that’s what he wanted him to do, and he figured he was right because then Hiccup withdrew his hand. Snotlout just looked to the necklace in his hand.

“Why are you coming to me with this? I always figured you’d go to Fishlegs for this kind of thing.”

“He’d just freak out,” Hiccup answered. “Not take it calmly and try to fix things right now, but Astrid asked for space, so I have to give it to her. Plus I didn’t really think you’d care so much that we… aren’t together anymore.” Those last three words were definitely hard for Hiccup to get out, and his expression was pained.

Snotlout stood and instead seated himself on the small table between them so that he was closer to Hiccup, leaving the necklace on the chair. Their knees were almost touching.

“I do care,” Snotlout insisted. “I want you guys to both be happy.” But… but there was a part of Snotlout that couldn’t help but see opportunity in this. Hiccup was single, attractive as all Hel, and sitting right in front of him. 

“Guess she’d be happier without me then,” Hiccup said glumly. He’d lowered his head again, let out a long sigh, like if he got enough air out he’d release the distress inside.

“Well, that’s just stupid. You’re great.”

Hiccup looked at him oddly, eyebrows raised. “You think I’m annoying. You make that pretty obvious.”

“Okay, yeah, you are kind of annoying sometimes-”

“Not helping.”

“I was going to say but. There was going to be a but in there.” Snotlout put his hand on his shoulder. “ _ But _ , you’re also pretty cool.”

Snotlout was feeling a little nervous now. How should he play this? When should he make his move? What was his move even going to be? Should he just say something? Kiss him?

“Thanks, I guess.” Hiccup shrugged his hand off his shoulder. “But pretty cool-” he did air quotes around the two words- “apparently isn’t dating material.”

_ Okay. Now or never. _

“Well, I think it is.”

“What?”

“Astrid was lucky to have you,” Snotlout said. If he did this correctly, maybe he could get just what he wanted. “And she’s dumb if she can’t see that.”

“Don’t insult her, please,” Hiccup said, hopelessly putting his face in his hands.

“What?” Snotlout had to keep pressing his point, sway Hiccup over to him, and he knew how to do that. Hiccup wasn’t usually one to give in to flattery, but it would probably help him right now, and that was what Snotlout wanted to do. “It’s true. You’re super smart and caring. You invent amazing things and do the craziest shit I’ve ever seen, and to top it all off you are  _ super  _ hot.”

Hiccup lifted his face from his hands. “I’m hot?” he asked slightly incredulously.

“Hot as a dragon.”

Hiccup opened his mouth, probably to get specific about what type of dragon, but Snotlout cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah, some dragons don’t have fire. I know.” Snotlout put his hand back on his shoulder, and this time, Hiccup let him keep it there. “But look: what I’m trying to say is that you’re amazing and anyone who throws you aside like that isn’t worth it.”

Hiccup glanced to the side, clearly thinking, pursing his lips - his free and single, nice, kissable lips.

“She used to be worth it,” he mumbled.

“Hiccup, listen.” Snotlout took his face in both of his hands, gently, and Hiccup appeared a little shocked by the gesture when he met his gaze, but he didn’t try to move away from him. “Maybe you still care about Astrid, but she broke up with you when you were planning on getting  _ married _ . And it doesn’t matter if she took the time to stop and think about how it would crush you, because she still did it. You deserve the nicest things in the world, and maybe you’re still stuck on thinking it’s her, but it’s not.”

_ Not like I’m the nicest thing in the world either _ , Snotlout thought, though he brushed that aside. He knew that about himself. He wasn’t trying to be the best thing possible for Hiccup. He knew he couldn’t be that. He just wanted to help him feel better, wanted him to overcome this sadness and see some of his own self worth.

Hiccup opened his mouth, probably to negate him, and Snotlout didn’t want to hear it. Drawing on his courage, he came forward and kissed him.

Hiccup made a little sound of surprise against him, but didn’t pull away, let Snotlout’s lips stay against his. Then Snotlout pulled away, met his eyes, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Snotlout, are you crazy?” Hiccup breathed.

That response made him nervous, so instead of showing that, Snotlout just chuckled. “Maybe a little. But come on, I know just how to make you forget Astrid and feel better.” He stroked a thumb over his cousin’s lips. “You want that, right?”

For a moment Hiccup did nothing, but then he nodded a little. So, Snotlout was kissing him again, running one hand down to his waist. Hiccup tentatively kissed him back, and Snotlout’s heart did a little happy skip. He was kissing  _ Hiccup _ .

Snotlout prodded his tongue at Hiccup’s lips. Hiccup hesitated a little before opening his mouth to him. He wasn’t touching him, just responding to his kiss, but Snotlout was fine with that.

Then Snotlout was unbuckling Hiccup’s pauldrons and pulling them off of him. As he reached for his belt, Hiccup pulled his head away.

“Snotlout, what are you doing?”

“Making you feel better.” He pulled Hiccup’s belt off.

“I don’t know about this…”

“Trust me. It’ll work.”

Hiccup said nothing else, but he didn’t protest either, so Snotlout began to pull the rest of his armor off of him. Hiccup helped him with that, then removed his tunic of his own accord. Snotlout had seen Hiccup shirtless plenty of times, but now he was excited because he could  _ touch  _ him.

He did so, lightly taking his hip and running his other hand over his slim, but nicely toned abdomen in exploration. He liked feeling his body move underneath him as he breathed. He kissed Hiccup on the mouth again, much more ferociously than before, and he was glad when Hiccup responded, though, not with the same amount of energy. That was fine. He was feeling down and Snotlout was going to change that.

Only when Snotlout had made out with him deeply and thoroughly did he pull his mouth from Hiccup’s and trail it over to his jaw and then down over the side of his neck, and Hiccup tilted his head back for him, breathing a sigh. Then Snotlout had both his hands on his chest to thumb at his nipples and Hiccup gasped at the contact, his body moving into him a little.

“Astrid ever touch you here?” Snotlout questioned before pressing another kiss to his skin. 

“No. It… wow. I didn’t know that felt good.”

“Well, lucky for you, I know.” Snotlout pulled his head away to study Hiccup’s face. He had his eyes closed, lips parted in quickening breaths. Snotlout pinched lightly at his nipples and Hiccup moaned. Gods, that was a nice sound that he’d wanted to hear, and now he was getting to.

He looked him over, then down between his legs, the bulge there definitely bigger than usual. Snotlout kept playing with his nipple with one hand, bringing the other down to palm at him through his leather pants. Hiccup’s eyes flew open and he gasped at the touch.

“A-are you sure?”

“Yup.” He found the shape of his length, squeezed at it a little, and Hiccup elicited a groan. “Seems this is too. You wanna stand up for me?”

Hiccup did so, and they moved away from the chairs to have more space. Snotlout’s head came to about Hiccup’s chest, so he took advantage of that and found one nipple with his mouth, pulling Hiccup’s pants down around his thighs as he did so. Then he had his cock in one hand, stroked it gently, and Hiccup was grabbing at his shoulders to brace himself, releasing another moan. Snotlout pressed his forehead against his chest as he glanced down, panting a little.

“Damn. You’re pretty big,” he commented.

“Am I?”

“Are you not self aware or something?” Snotlout questioned. He loved having Hiccup’s cock in his hand, long and hard and a little bigger than he’d imagined. For an instant he felt a twinge of jealousy, but then it left. Tuffnut had told Snotlout that his own size was more than sufficient to bring someone pleasure. Snotlout didn’t know if he was lying or not, but he guessed he would find out with Hiccup. That is, if Hiccup would let him be on top. They could switch it up next time, because Snotlout definitely wanted this nice cock he was holding inside of him, but Snotlout also knew what kind of mind-blowing orgasms prostate stimulation could create, and he wanted to give Hiccup one to help him overcome what he was feeling, even if it was just for the time being.

Snotlout stuck two fingers in his mouth to wet them, then stuck that hand down the back of Hiccup’s pants while he worked at his cock with his other hand. Then he was back to lavishing his abdomen with kisses and love bites. Hiccup arched the front of his body into him with a moan, wrapped his arms around him to clutch at him.

“Snotlout, what are you doing?” Hiccup panted as he stuck his fingers between the cheeks of his ass and stroked at his rim.

“How do you think men have sex, Hiccup?”

“I-I know that. I guess I just -  _ mm _ \- didn’t realize that you wanted to go all the way.”

“It’ll be the best orgasm you ever had,” Snotlout told him truthfully, lifting his head to meet his gaze. Hiccup’s cheeks were beautifully flushed in what he hoped was just arousal. He didn’t want to make him feel awkward or embarrassed, because those weren’t good emotions, and making him feel bad wasn’t part of the plan.

“Really?”

“Promise.” He knew he was probably bringing out Hiccup’s curiosity now. He was the kind of man who wanted to know as much as he could.

“Show me.”

Snotlout stood on his tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “It’d be easier if you took all your clothes off.”

“Right, right, that makes sense.” 

They stepped away from each other, and Snotlout went up to his bedroom to go get his oil while Hiccup undressed. He wanted to watch, but he doubted Hiccup would be okay with that. When he was returning downstairs with the bottle in hand, he found Hiccup standing awkwardly with his hands clasped in front of him, hiding his cock though Snotlout had already seen it. He couldn’t help laughing a little.

“Dude, come on, it’s fine. You look good.”

“It’s just… weird.”

Snotlout went over and ran his right hand over Hiccup’s thigh. It was nice touching him there, having him completely naked in front of him.

“I’ll make you feel good. I promise.”

Hiccup just nodded, so Snotlout put his hand on his chest and gently directed him backwards towards his table.

“Lay back on that. Then lift your legs and hold onto your knees.”

Hiccup did so, looking the most awkward when he lifted his legs and took ahold behind each of his knees to hold them up.

“Spread them a little more.” Snotlout wanted to be able to see as much of his body as he could while doing this.

“Like this?” Hiccup asked, spreading his legs while still holding them up, looking at Snotlout for his approval.

“Yeah, like that.” Snotlout opened up the bottle and poured a trail over Hiccup starting from his cock to his rim, and Hiccup’s breath hitched at it. Then he was putting the bottle down and sticking two hands between Hiccup’s legs: one to stroke and play with his cock and his balls, and the other to rub at his perineum. 

Hiccup groaned and tilted his head back against the table. “Wh-what is that?”

“Called your prostate,” Snotlout explained. “Just you wait till I get it from the inside.” He increased pressure in that spot, watched as Hiccup’s mouth fell open in hard breaths.

“I’m gonna put a finger in you now, okay?” Snotlout warned.

“Okay.” His voice was merely a sigh, and Snotlout liked the sound of that. He wondered what kind of sounds he would make when he fucked him.

Hiccup gasped when he pushed one finger inside, but didn’t say anything about it hurting, so he kept on. It wasn’t too difficult for him to find Hiccup’s prostate, as it was swollen from arousal, and when he curled his finger to rub at it, Hiccup actually cried out and shuddered.

“Oh fuck, you weren’t kidding,” he breathed. “Th-that’s good.”

“Told you.”

Snotlout was able to widen Hiccup with a second finger, still pumping his cock to make sure he felt nothing but good things from this. He hoped he wasn’t thinking about Astrid and the way she’d hurt him, that he was just here in the moment with him.

Once Snotlout deemed Hiccup ready to take him, he took his cock from his pants and slicked himself up, then positioned himself at his hole.

“You ready for me?”

“I think so.”

Snotlout pushed into him with a grunt, enjoying how tight and hot Hiccup was around him. He had a moment of disbelief that he was actually getting this from him. He wasn’t happy that Astrid had broken things off with Hiccup and had hurt him so badly, but right now he certainly wasn’t arguing with it since it gave him the chance to do this. He took ahold of Hiccup’s legs, so Hiccup released his own grip on them, lowered one hand to his side, reaching the other down to touch himself. He had his head tilted to the side, wasn’t looking at Snotlout, but that was okay. He just groaned and steadily stroked himself as Snotlout pushed himself all the way inside, and then he yelped and was left breathless as the head of his cock stroked his prostate. So apparently Tuffnut hadn’t been lying to him about his size being just fine to please someone like this.

Afraid of hurting him, Snotlout started out slow, rhythmically moving his hips back and forth to caress at Hiccup’s insides. Hiccup would moan softly with each stroke, then would elicit a small cry each time he became fully sheathed. The nails of his free hand scratched at the table and his chest heaved.

Snotlout almost wanted to ask him if Astrid had ever made him feel this good, but he realized that would be a bad move. It would only make Hiccup think of her, and besides, Snotlout didn’t want to set himself up in comparison to her, because in a lot of ways, he fell short. He felt a little bad for bashing Astrid earlier, but in his experience, he felt like having anger over the person that had broken up with you was easier than having sadness and longing for them. Besides, it had gotten him this, had gotten his cousin willing to give himself to him.

“That feel good?”

“That’s a stupid question,” Hiccup panted. “Harder.”

Snotlout didn’t ask if he was sure, was more than happy to comply with that. He sped up his movements, and the beautiful sounds Hiccup was making grew louder at that and his head twisted and his body arched. Snotlout couldn’t help moaning along with him. This felt  _ excellent _ , and Hiccup just looked so perfect like that.

After a time, Hiccup suddenly began sobbing, and Snotlout hurriedly forced himself to leave his body at that.

“Hiccup, are you okay?!”

“Gods, put it back, put it back!”

Oh, so that had just been his response to the pleasure. He’d probably been nearing orgasm, and Snotlout had gotten worried and was now depriving him. He quickly settled into his body once again, rammed him with everything he had. Hiccup’s hips arched up off the table, desperately reaching for him, and Snotlout let go of one of his legs to grip at his ass and support him, leaving that leg to rest against his shoulder.

Hiccup actually screamed when he came, and the sound coupled with his body squeezing around him had Snotlout being pulled over the edge with him. Hiccup shuddered and spasmed and Snotlout moaned.

Then it was done and Snotlout gently lowered Hiccup’s rear end back onto the table and released him, slipping out of him.

“Oh my Thor,” Hiccup breathed, resting the hand that had had nails dug into the table over his chest. He was just staring at the ceiling, but then he looked to Snotlout, smiled a little. “You weren’t kidding.”

“No I wasn’t,” Snotlout said, looking over Hiccup proudly. “Told ya I knew what would help. It… did help, right?”

“Well, if by help you mean I didn’t think about her for a while, then yeah.”

“Good.”

Snotlout helped Hiccup clean up and let him dress himself, but when he reached for his armor, he laid a hand on his wrist.

“Hiccup, stay with me.” He didn’t want Hiccup going back to his hut and feeling lonely, knew that all the depressing feelings would just come crashing down around him once he was alone in the dark.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Snotlout gently took his hand. “I don’t want you being alone right now.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna do anything bad.”

“I know that, but being alone won’t help you feel good,” Snotlout told him. “Stay the night. Please.”

Hiccup thought it over, but then nodded his head, and Snotlout was happy to take him up to his bedroom. They cuddled facing each other, and Hiccup had his eyes closed almost instantly, probably absolutely exhausted. Snotlout stroked his face a little and Hiccup just made an approving humming sound, smiled a little.

Snotlout watched Hiccup fall into sleep. He hadn’t been alone with his thoughts, but now Snotlout was alone with his own. A pit of guilt was beginning to dig itself into his stomach as he looked at Hiccup, as he realized what he was now doing and what’d he’d just done. He was in bed with him, after just having sex with him. Certainly doing that with someone so soon after a breakup counted as taking advantage of them, right?

Snotlout admitted that he had taken advantage of the opportunity that Hiccup was now single, but he hadn’t tried preying on his weak emotions, had he? He couldn’t remember now, his brain fogged with tiredness and unable to sort out all the details. He hadn’t done it  _ just  _ because he’d wanted Hiccup for so long and he now had a chance. He’d done it to help him as well, to make him feel good, maybe even help him feel  _ better.  _ What could be so bad about that?

_ Or maybe I did take advantage of him. _

Hiccup hadn’t acted like he had, hadn’t rushed out of there afterwards or even told him to stop while it was happening. He’d begged him to continue and have him reach his end, and he’d seemed content to have fallen asleep with them holding each other. There had been hesitation at first, but it had been clear that Hiccup had enjoyed himself.

Snotlout buried the guilt, stroked Hiccup’s face once more though he was asleep, looked at his peaceful expression. He was sure that if he’d allowed Hiccup to leave, his eyes would have been red-rimmed by now and his cheeks stained with tears. But because of him, Hiccup had smiled before falling asleep, and now he was resting peacefully. Yes, Snotlout had wanted Hiccup for how attractive he was, but he had also wanted to help, had wanted to see him smile and relax, and because of him, he’d done just that. There shouldn’t be anything for him to feel guilty about.

He told himself that when he closed his eyes,  _ kept _ telling himself that, but it didn’t make that feeling that he had done something wrong go away. Hiccup slept, and Snotlout was glad for that, but he himself didn’t. He was too busy trying to decide if what he had done was right or wrong, if he would go back and do it again if he was given the chance to change things, if he would do it if Hiccup still wasn’t feeling good the next day. He decided that he would, that feeling a little guilty to see Hiccup smile was entirely worth it.


End file.
